Green Hill Zone
:Ten artykuł dotyczy pierwszego poziomu w serii. Zobacz też inne poziomy o tej samej nazwie. Green Hill Zone – pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog na Sega Mega Drive. Składa się on z trzech średniej długości aktów. Jest pełen zieleni. Zawiera jednego z najbardziej znanych bossów w serii – Egg Mobile-H. Opis Green Hill Zone jest jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych poziomów w serii. Green Hill to spokojne miejsce nad zbiornikiem wodnym. W tle widoczne są góry, wodospady oraz inne elementy typowe dla Green Hill. W samym poziomie znajduje się dużo palm, totemów oraz mostów. Pojawiają się też liczne wzniesienia, pętle i ruchome platformy. Można też napotkać na tunele. Pod względem gameplayu, Green Hill jest najprostszym i najkrótszym poziomem w grze. Pomimo tego, można napotkać na śmiercionośne przeszkody takie jak kolce lub przepaście. Pojawiają się także inne elementy gameplayu: trampoliny, huśtawki, ściany do niszczenia oraz dużo power-upów w monitorach, które są ukryte w palmach. Poziom dzieli się na trzy średniej długości akty. Każdy z nich zawiera kilka ścieżek umożliwiających przejście poziomu, a także różne sekrety, np. ukryte monitory lub pierścienie. Trzeci akt zakończony jest bossem. Akt 1 Akt pierwszy składa się z jednej głównej ścieżki, która później rozdziela się na trzy. Ścieżka główna znajduje się pośrodku - górna i dolna są krótkie i po jakimś czasie się spotykają. Pośrodku aktu znajdują się tuby w kształcie litery S, które po odpowiednim wykorzystaniu pozwalają na odkrycie sekretnego miejsca. Jeżeli gracz nie użyje rampy, może iść jedną z dwóch ścieżek, które spotykają się pod koniec aktu, tuż przed signpostem. Akt 2 Akt drugi składa się głównie z jednej ścieżki, ale na początku i pod koniec gracz może poszukać sekretnych ścieżek. Akt składa się z dwóch sekcji szybkich przedzielonych sekcją platformową nad kolcami. Sekretna ścieżka na początku pozwala dostać się na górę pętli, a końcowa - zdobyć osłonę i dodatkowe pierścienie. Akt 3 Akt trzeci składa się z dwóch głównych ścieżek, które rozdzielają się na początku aktu, a łączą dopiero pod koniec. Ścieżka pierwsza jest dłuższa i łatwiejsza w pozostaniu na niej. Dolna wymaga od gracza większego refleksu nie tylko aby się na niej utrzymać, ale także by w ogóle się na nią dostać. Dolna ścieżka jest zakończona trampoliną, jednak gracz może nad nią przeskoczyć, aby dostać się do ukrytego miejsca pod wodospadem. Znajdują się tam: monitor z dodatkowym życiem oraz 5 monitorów z pierścieniami. Górna ścieżka rozdziela się na kilka pobocznych ścieżek w trakcie przebiegu całego aktu. Akt zakończony jest bossem - Eggmobilem z kulą do burzenia. Przed areną bossa znajduje się monitor z nietykalnością, który umieszczony jest wysoko w palmach. Boss thumb|Boss poziomu Eggmobile z kulą do burzenia jest jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych bossów w serii. Walka odbywa się na płaskiej arenie z dwiema platformami, które pomagają uderzyć w pojazd. Boss zostaje pokonany po ośmiu uderzeniach. Przeciwnicy |Motobug-spr.png}} |Buzzbomber-spr.png}} |Chopper-spr.png}} |Crabmeat-sprite.png}} |Newtron-sprites.png}} }} Muzyka Muzyka do Green Hill Zone, podobnie jak sam poziom, jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych w serii. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jest dla niej charakterystyczna. Była wielokrotnie remiksowana zarówno w oficjalnych grach jak i przez fanów. Została skomponowana przez Masato Nakamurę. Nazwy piosenek pochodzą z albumu Sonic the Hedgehog 1&2 Soundtrack, które zawierają niemalże wszystkie piosenki z obu gier. }} Ciekawostki * Podczas produkcji gry, Sonic Team pracował najdłużej właśnie nad Green Hill Zone. Zajęło im to pół roku. W tym czasie, Green Hill przeszło wiele zmian wyglądu i układu poziomu. * Początkowo, na Green Hill miała pojawić kula do burzenia jako przeszkoda. Została ona jednak usunięta i użyta jako broń Robotnika podczas walki. * Początkowo Sonic miał mieć jaśniejsze futro, jednak został użyty ciemniejszy odcień, ponieważ poprzedni zlewał się z wodą w tle. * W japońskim wydaniu gry, chmury na niebie poruszają się. * W reedycji z 2013 roku, wśród wielu zmian dodano drugi sekretny obszar z pierścieniami. Znajduje się on pomiędzy dwiema ścieżkami z tubami w kształcie litery S i jest dostępny jedynie za pomocą zdolności Tailsa i Knucklesa. Kategoria:Tematyka Green Hill Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)